El principe y El pirata
by vampiresca17
Summary: Que pasara un dia antes de la boda de sasuke uchiha heredero al trono de los uchiha, cuando un chico rubio de ojoz azules de nombre naruto uzumaki lo salve de la muerte, en que afectara con esto a sasuke, que destino tendra ahora en adelante, todo mundo pensara que sasuke ha muerto o que fue secuestrado,entren a descubrilo; NaruSasu, DeiIta, GaaSai, etc. Mpreg, Lemon violacion...
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capitulo: esta historia fue inspiración de otro fic espero no piensen que es plagio pero bueno es tan sensillo la historia les prometo actualizar mis historias pronto pero es ke noto que me inspiro mas en escribir otras historias espero me disculpen y espero que sea de su agrado nos vemos mas adelante…

**El principe y el pirata…**

**Ch1._ Amor a primera vista…**

*Mansion Uchiha*

Sasuke Pov´s

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 12 años proximo heredero al trono del rey el cual es mi padre Fugaku Uchiha que por esposa tiene a mikoto Uchiha la cual es mi madre y a la que me parezco por tener levemente mi cabello largo, esta noche tenia que estar listo ya que habria un banquete en el cual todos los mayores amigos de mi padre vendrían hasta, mi prometido ya que soy un doncel el cual puede procrear…

-Sasuke esta bien-dijo mi madre entrando a mi cuarto

-madre…si estoy bien es solo que esta fiesta vendrá el señor que será mi prometido-dije desanimado

-hijo sabes bien que deves conocer a tu prometido yo no quería que ahora lo conocieras si no mas adelante…pero tu padre lo decidió prefiere que te cases-dice abrazándolo

-no quiero casarme con alguien que no amo-dice triste

-lo siento Sasuke no soy fuerte-dijo llorando pero limpie sus lagrimas

-esta bien madre…no debe llorar pero se que el quiere que lo haga para que no cometa el mismo error que mi hermano-dije

-Sasuke prometeme que trataras de comportarte además vine ayudarte a vestirte-dice sonriendo

-gracias madre-dije mientras me buscaba la ropa para esta noche yo solo veía como se ponía el sol y a lo lejos veía el mar el mar al cual quisiera ir y ser libre pero me es imposible

*En el muelle*

Naruto Pov´s

Un barco grande color naranja con levemes marcas amarillas desembargaba mientras yo un niño de 13 años de cabello color amarillo con tres marquitas en ambas mejillas y ojos color azul como el cielo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze …

-Naruto hoy será tu primera mision-dijo un hombre parecido a mi pero sin las marquitas que es mi padre Minato Namikaze

-en serio había esperado este momento para tener una-sonrío viendo a lo lejos una enorma mansión

-esa es la mansion Uchiha a la cual iremos esta noche en un baile-dice otro hombre de cabellos blancos de nombre Jiraya

-un baile pensé que era otra cosa-dijo suspirando

-Naruto solo iremos como investigadores además…es algo que tengo que hacer por ayudar al esposo de tu hermano-dice viéndolo

-lo se padre tenemos que investigar a esa hombre-dije dudoso

-se llama madara Uchiha-dijo Jiraya- entonces hay que prepararnos para el baile-dice mi padre y nos vamos a buscar la ropa

*Sala de fiesta de la mansion Uchiha*

Sasuke Pov´s

Podía observar como todos bailaban, pero no había rastro de mi prometido era todo un viejo mi madre me mostro la foto de el me desagrado pero el que había arreglado este matrimonio fue mi tío madara que convencio a mi padre, pero había algo raro en el es como si estuviera feliz que me casara hasta apresuraba todo podía notar que algo traía entre manos pero jamas pude averiguar nada ya que el fue el primer sospechoso de la muerte de mi hermano Itachi yo siempre lo culpe a el pero mis padres buscaron justificación a ello, así que solo suspire y salí al valgon de la sala viendo las estrellas y viendo a lo lejos el mar de nuevo, quería ser libre así como Itachi también lo quería pero eso creo que era imposible, jamas seria libre, escuche un ruido que venia de abajo del valgón y desidi bajar a ver que pasaba al llegar a los rosales que había ahí no había nada a lo cual me sorprendio bastante hasta escuche una voz que me asusto…

-¿Qué haces aquí alguien como tu solo?-dijo esa voz y me vire a ver aquella persona y vi sus ojos azul cielo y unas marquitas que tiene en ambas mejillas…

-¿eh?...a yo…eso no te importa-dije molesto viéndolo

-que actitud es esa que tienes para un doncel como tu-dice con arrogancia viéndome y me gire rápidamente

-como sabias que soy un doncel-dije sorprendido

-es fácil por la forma de tu cuerpo… así que ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dice acercandose a mi agarrando mi mano y besandola a lo cual me sonroje levemente

-me llamo Sasuke Uchiha… el tuyo ¿Cuál es?-lo mira apenada y el me miro un momento y cerro sus ojos

-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-dijo abriendo sus ojos viéndome directo a los mios-son hermosos tus ojos-dijo sonriendo de lado y me abrazo por la cintura

-¿Q-que haces?-pregunte nervioso viéndolo

-¿quieres bailar?-dijo mientras agarraba mi otra mano y escuche música que venia de la sala y sonríe

-esta bien…si acepto bailar-dije apenado

-eres lindo así sonrojado-dijo viéndome de nuevo a los ojos, así comenzó a sonar la música y comenzamos a bailar por todo el jardín y por los rosales de mi madre, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo tardamos en bailar hasta que termino una piesa y comenzó otra y seguimos bailando y escuche como me llamaban…

-_¡Sasuke!-_gritaron desde el valgon

-es mi madre tengo que irme Naruto-dije triste

-gracias por haber bailado conmigo Sasuke-san-dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia mi besando mi mano- espero que llegue a heredar el trono principe-dijo a lo cual me sorprendio

-¿heredarlo?…me casare cuando cumpla los 19 años para poder heredarlo por ordenes de mi padre pero yo no quiero-dije bajando la mirada

-entiendo que te pasa…-alzo tu mirada-espero esta noche no la olvides y nos volvamos a ver de nuevo-dijo besándome en los labios delicadamente y se separo de mi para irse ahí…

-gracias…Naruto-dije viendo el lugar donde se fue

-Sasuke… ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando-dijo mi madre que llego

-perdon madre es que quise salir a tomar aire-dije viéndola

-Sasuke hay un brillo en tus ojos que no había visto hace tiempo-dijo mi madre y me sonroje

-madre crees en el amor a primera vista-dije sonriendo

-esta bien siempre es bueno el amor a primera vista…dime ¿Quién es el afortunado?-pregunto

-bueno se llama Naruto…pero se fue y dijo que nos volveríamos a ver-dijo triste

-no te preocupes…esta bien…si el dijo que lo volverias a ver debe hablar en serio, vamos hay que ir a dentro tu padre esta con tu prometido-dijo y me sorprendi

-no…quiero ir…no quiero ver a ese hombre-dije

-esta bien vamos no tardaras solo te presentaras a el y ya te lo prometo-dijo nos fuimos pero estaba feliz porque conoci a alguien especial…

_Naruto…_

*carruaje*

-al parecer te divertiste Naruto en lugar de ir a una mision-dijo mi padre

-algo así…pero fue lindo estar ahí-dijo sonriendo de lado recordando el beso que le dio

-bueno de todos modos conseguimos la información que necesitabamos-dijo Jiraya

-eso es bueno ahora tenemos que viajar a decirle y esperar un tiempo-dijo y miro a Naruto- Naruto me escuchas…Naruto-dijo mi padre llamandome no había prestado atención hasta ese momento

-perdon… ¿Qué decias?-dije viéndolo

-mocoso a mi se me hace que estas enamorado-dijo viéndome

-¿Qué dices? Ero-sannin-dijo molesto y así continuamos el camino hasta el barco y sarpar en la mañana, pero jamas olvidaria aquel chico el cual es el heredero pero si hay problemas lo vendre ayudar definitivamente…

_Sasuke…_

Notas finales.

Yo: espero les halla gustado el capitulo

Usser: es cierto

Yo: un momento tu no estabas muerta ¬o¬

Usser: no enrelaidad además no puedo morir

Yo: que mal…ya que bueno espero verlos en el siguiente

Usser: dejen comentarios si no Sasuke sufrila las consecuencias ^o^ muajajajaja

Yo: soy yo la que pone las amenazas ¬o¬ baka

Usser: lo siento yo lo puse

Yo: nos vemos bye dejen cometarios…

Ch2._ 7 años después…


	2. Ch27 años después

Notas del capitulo:

Muchas gracias aquellas personas que me dejaron comentario espero que les guste mas este capitulo eso si les pido que lo vallan promocionando este fic jejeje muchas gracias los veo abajo…

_**El príncipe y el pirata…**_

_**Ch2._ 7 años después…**_

Sasuke Pov´s

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que lo vi a el pero aun así, tenia un recuerdo de el…

-Naruto-susurre viendo por el balcón del cuarto hacia la costa y mire el collar que tenia en mi mano era de el

Flash Black…

Termine de conocer a mi prometido pero ese hombre lo escogio para mi padre no madara, pero no tenia remedio para oponerme así que lo ultimo que hice fue irme a mi cuarto a recostarme por lo cansado que estaba mas por haber bailado con el, no me había dado cuenta que me sonroje al momento, me levante rápidamente al momento ya que no podía creer alguien como el llamandome la atención si dentro de unos años me casaria…

-es mejor que me duerma-dije así me cambie colocandome un camisón para dormir y me recosté a dormir, me levante temprano ya que con mucho trabajo pude dormir pero no podía hacer nada así que decidi ir a darme un baño por suerte las sirvientas ya tenian hecho el baño así que me relaje tranquilamente pero estaba todavía confundido por todo ya no sabia que hacer además tenia que casarme pero había algo raro aquí pero no podía entender aun, salí del baño y vesti con mi ropa normal un camisón de manga larga unos pantalones negros unas botas cafés, y aparte un abrigo color café, salí del cuarto y llegue al comedor donde mis padres estaban note el semblante serio de mi padre así que me acerque…

-buenos dias a todos-dije acercándome note como mi padre se levanto rápidamente y me abofeteo

-¡Fugaku!-grito mi madre llegando a mi tirado en el suelo

-Sasuke lo que hiciste anoche fue una falta de respeto retirarte cuando aun así tu prometido quería estar contigo-dijo mi padre molesto

-yo no quería estar con el me desagrada-dije viéndolo, sosteniéndome la mejilla

-eso a mi no me importa fue una falta de respeto-

-yo no me quiero casar con el yo quiero escoger a mi prometido-dije levantandome sentía que las lagrimas quería salir a mi padre jamas lo había visto así ni con mi hermano Itachi

-ya esta decidido te casaras cuando cumplas los 19 años entendido-dijo seriamente yo solo salí corriendo hacia el jardín, en lo único que pensaba era salir de ahí, ser libre y tener mis propias responsabilidades no que alguien me las pusiera, llegue al jardín solo estuve paseando por todo el lugar hasta que me di cuenta en una cosa resplandeciente que estaba en el suelo y me fije bien y era un collar hermosos de color agua marina era un cristal, me estaba preguntando quien lo habra dejado tirado en un lugar como este, así que me puse a pensar y recordar que esta en el mismo lugar que donde encontré a Naruto por primera ves y me di cuenta que Naruto llevaba ese collar, escuche como mis padres me llamaba así que guarde el collar en mi bolsillo, regrese de nuevo ahí apero no me espero nada bueno para mi…

Fin del flas Black…

-aun tengo aquellas marcas en mi espalda que me hizo el aquella misma noche-me coloque el collar de nuevo en mi cuello y seguía viendo al mar y ver a las aves que estaba volando por lo alto libre…libre es lo que quería ser viajar y conocer gente nuevo y buscar al culpable de la muerte de mi hermano, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que escuche que hablaron a la puerta…

-hijo prepara tus cosas iras a casa de tu prometido ya que mañana por la mañana será la boda-dijo mi madre a lo cual baje la mirada ya que no quería casarme con nadie yo quería escoger a mi prometido

-esta bien madre gracias por avisar-dijo sonriendo levemente

-Sasuke se que no quieres pero si tan solo pudiera hacer algo lo aria con mucho gusto pero no puedo hacer nada-dijo mi madre levemente derramando lagrimas por mi

-esta bien madre preparare mis cosas dime ustedes vendran conmigo hoy-la mire y ella nego

-no hijo hasta mañana en la mañana me reunire contigo así que tan solo cuidate es lo único que te pido Sasuke-dijo besando mi frente así que ella salio del cuarto yo solo termine de preparar mis cosas para irme…

*En otro lado*

Naruto Pov´s

Hace años que no regresaba a esta isla así que ahora regreso pero que mas se le va hacer además en esta isla, ciudad perdi el collar que mi abuela me obsequio y si no lo encuentro me matara aunque ya a lo mejor lo vendieron pero yo lo recuperare de una ves por todas…

-Naruto ¿Por qué estas tan distraido?-pregunto mi padre que estaba junto a mi

-no nada, hace años que no volvemos aquí-dije y lo mire, me mostro una carta con el sello real

-una nueva misión-dije sorprendido

-si Naruto tu abuelo me lo acaba de comunicar tenemos que ir a iterrumpir en la noche antes de una boda de un tal Lord. Orochimaru-dijo mi padre todo serio

-entonces el jefe que es exactamente lo que quiere-

-lo que el quiere es que tan solo interrumpamos y saquemos al doncel que hay ahí-dijo mi padre serio

-acaso ese tipo se va a casar con el doncel-

-es un matrimonio arreglado por culpa de Madara, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es tener cuidado solamente eso-dijo mientras se iba, yo solo mire el lugar de nuevo y me molesta mucho que obliguen a alguien a casarse por la fuerza eso no es comun pero vamos a interrumpir en la boda

*en la mansión de Orochimaru*

Sasuke Pov´s

Estabamos llegando a la mansion de ese tipo el que es mi prometido pero no quería estar ahí, mi tío bajo primero del carruaje…

-baja Sasuke…ya llegamos-dijo serio

-no…no quiero, me quiero ir a casa-vi su reacción y me jalo del brazo fuertemente

-aras lo que yo digo si no quieres darle una desepcion a tu padre por no obedecerme al pie de la letra-dijo yo comencé a derramar algunas lagrimas ya que me lastimaba todo lo que me decía así que entramos al lugar y me llevo al estudio de ese tal orochimaru…

-mi amigo Orochimaru ya hemos llegado como te lo pedí y aquí esta mi sobrino Sasuke-me miro-saluda Sasuke-yo solo hice una reverencia ante el y me quede atrás note como el se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la cintura yo coloque mis brazos en su pecho como asqueado de que me tocara un tipo como el así que note como me acariciaba mi rostro al igual mi cintura lo sentía horrible…

-es hermoso y perfecto esta noche seras mío al igual seras mi esposo-dijo el me beso la mejilla lo sentí asqueroso así que me solté de el

-¿Dónde esta mi cuarto?-el chasqueo lo dedos y vino una de sus sirvientas

-lleve a mi prometido a sus aposentos y que lleven sus maletas ya que partir de esta misma noche el vivirá conmigo aunque mañana por la mañana pasaran sus cosas a mi cuarto ya que será mi esposo-dijo yo solo cerré los ojos al momento, me guío la sirvienta a mi cuarto así que entre y solo me senté en la cama y cerro la puerta me tire a la cama a llorar no quería estar ahí ya no mas

-Niisama te necesito…-dije en susurro y me quede dormir en el cuarto solo ya que siempre estaba solo

*Afueras de la mansión*

Naruto Pov´s

Nos encontrábamos afuera de la mansión ya era media noche y era momento de entrar a la mansión y llevarnos al doncel que tiene ahí entramos sigilosamente…

-Naruto tu iras por la parte dereche en busca del doncel-dijo mi padre

-de acuerdo iras conmigo Sai-dije mientras me iba a un lado junto con Sai

-sabe exactamente como es el doncel que buscamos Naruto-dijo Sai viéndolo así que después de eso llegaron a la planta alta y escucharon ruido de guardias que bajaban y vimos un cuarto que estaba custodiado y escuchamos a los guardias hablar de la persona que estaba adentro…

-que tal si entramos al cuarto a divertirnos con el doncel que hay aquí además nadie se dara cuenta con este disturbio que hay-dijo uno de ellos y abrió la puerta…

-entremos de una ves esos tipos lastimaran al doncel-dije corriendo hacia el cuarto junto con Sai

Sasuke Pov´s

Me desperte por todo el ruido que había ahí aun estaba algo adormilado cuando medio abrí mis ojos y vi que unos hombres entraban al cuarto y uno de ellos se acerco a mi y me sorprendi y asuste bastante porque uno me agarro de la mano y me jalo hacia el así que gire mi rostro y vi como otros hombres entraban al cuarto uno rubio pero no lo vi bien ya que me sentía algo mareado después de esto aquel tipo que me tenia agarrado me tiro al suelo y me golpe la cabeza y me quede aturdido entre abrí mis ojos y vi que aquel chico rubio y otro de cabello negro los atacaban a ellos yo solo termine por desmayarme pero creo que era mi ultimo día ahí…

Naruto Pov´s

Entramos al cuarto y vimos uno de ellos sotuvo al chico de cabello negro pero no lo reconocia así que vi como el lo soltó y cayo al suelo me enoje bastante, ambos nos acercamos atacarlos al momento acabamos con ellos y me acerque al doncel que estaba tirado lo abrace y vi su rostro pero no lo podía reconocer se me hacia familiar pero no lo reconocia, escuchamos como alguien entreo también y volteamos a ver…

-¡Naruto, Sai hay que salir de aquí ahora!-escuchamos a mi padre como grito y agarre al doncel al momento y salimos de ahí al momento antes de que nos atraparan, por suerte un carruaje estaba ahí cerca para poder llevarnos al muelle donde estaba el barco y así nos fuimos al momento de aquella ciudad…

-recuperaste al doncel Naruto-dijo mi padre

-eh si lo coloque en el camarote que me dijiste antes de que nos fueramos a la mansión-dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo del camarote

-que bien ocurrió algo mientras estabamos en la recuperacion-dije y vi a mi padre

-no en realidad vimos quien fue el complice de orochimaru ya que este matrimonio fue arreglado y en realidad su complice es madara nuestro primer enemigo-dijo mí padre serio

-esta bien entiendo ahora hay que tener cuidado-dije mirando a Sai

-bueno como fue un trabajo esplendido es hora de celebrar-dijo mi padre y todos nos colocamos en la cubierta a celebrar, pasaron horas y horas pero me sentí ya algo ebrio y no tenia sentido de lo que hacia…

-Naruto podrías llevarle esta comida al doncel de camarote-dijo Hinata entregandome la comida

-a si claro-dije pero me mare y agarre la bandeja y me fui al camarote que estaba separado de los demas abrí y lo vi a el sentado con sus piernas agarradas cubriendo su rostro

Sasuke Pov´s

No sabia que estaba haciendo aquí me sentía triste por que no iba a poder ver más a mi madre además me daba miedo dejarla sola con mi padre aunque por una parte fue bueno que me separaran de mi padre y de ese tipo que era mi prometido…

-tengo que salir de aquí, no se que aran ellos conmigo-dije mientras escuche que alguien entraba al cuarto

-te traje algo de comer-dijo un hombre rubio con marcas me quede solo observandolo ya que me llamo mucho la atención, pero se me hacia familiar como si lo conociera

-no tengo hambre-dije firme dandole a entender que no tenia miedo de nada y nadie el me asento la comida delante de mi yo me asuste y alce mi rostro viéndolo bien a los ojos y note que era aquel chico el cual baile aquella misma noche en mi casa cuando conocí a mi prometido era el, el chico de los ojos azules como el cielo… Naruto…

-así que no comeras te haces el fuerte niño-dijo note en su aliento que estaba ebrio, se fue acercando a mi como si nada así que coloque mis manos en su pecho porque lo note muy cerca de mi, el se acerco a mi cuello pasando su lengua yo solo me sonroje y gemi levemente, el solo se comenzó a reir, lo aparte de una ves de mi…

-de que te ries acaso es gracioso-dije molesto y se coloco encima de mi y agarro mis manos y las coloco encima de mi…

-eres hermoso…siento que te conozco-dijo a lo cual me sorprendi y gire mi rostro ya que me daba tristeza de que el no me recordara ahora…

-dejame en paz, no me toques te lo pido-dije tratando de liberarme de el pero el me cubrió la boca con un paño, me quito toda la ropa no podía hablar solo sentía como me besaba el cuello, y me toqueteaba cosa que jamas en mi vida me habían tocado, yo solo cerré los ojos no podía hacer nada, así que agarre abrí mis ojos, el me acaricio el rostro yo solo comencé a llorar…

-no entiendo el por que de llorar además…siento que necesito hacerte mío…eres hermoso…y hueles tan familiar…-dijo el mientras me quitaba toda la ropa y me dejaba desnudo a la merced de el me giro colocándome de cuatro en la cama, cerré mis ojos pero los abrí de sorpresa de nuevo debido al dolor punzante que sentí en mi parte trasera, sentí las manos de el en mis caderas, estaban heladas, seguía llorando no podía hace nada ni defenderme ya que nosotros los donceles no tenemos palabra para nada…

-humh…agrghmh…-gemi aunque tuviera la mordasa en la boca

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado estaba con mis manos atadas encima de mi cabeza, mientras el tenia mis piernas en sus hombros, sentía como me embestía fuertemente mis ojos ya estaban hinchándoos de tanto llorar, al igual que estaba cansado sentía que los ojos se me cerraban ya era la segunda ves que se iba a correr, arquee mi espalda al sentir como se venia dentro de mi y termine por caer inconsciente antes de cerrar mis ojos vi a el sus ojos azules, acerco su mano a quitarme la mordarza y luego quede inconsciente…

Notas finales…

Lamento el retraso espero halla sido de su agrado nos vemos en el siguiente que estará algo mas interesante nos vemos amigos


End file.
